Knew You
by lifeasitis21
Summary: Sexual tension and privacy...what could go wrong?


**Pairing: Pietro X Reader/Avengers**

 **Warnings: smutty smut.**

 **Summary: Sexual tension, and privacy…what could go wrong.**

 **A/N: This is a continuation of my imagine where Pietro tells Wanda about his feelings for you. Feedback is welcome! Thanks!**

Five days. Is that bad? It had been five days since Pietro kissed you. Five days with no more than a "good morning" or a fleeting smile. You had been trying not to overthink it, but as time went on, it got harder.

That kiss told you that he felt something for you, and you assumed things would be different, but he seemed to be acting like nothing happened. You had recently started to find moments to talk to him about it, but every time you saw an opening, one of the 6 other people that lived in the tower with you showed up.

Tonight would be different, it had to be. The team was assigned a mission that didn't necessarily require everyone, so you volunteered to stay back after you heard Pietro was still recovering from a mild concussion he got in training the day before. It would be just the two of you. No one to interrupt for the whole day.

Everyone left early that morning, around 6. You woke up at 7:30, which qualified as sleeping in for you. When you went downstairs, you didn't see Pietro so you sat down and ate breakfast.

After about 20 minutes of eating and watching TV by yourself, you went to look for him. He was supposed to be relaxing so you opted against looking in the training room. You did find him in the main living room though. He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of fruit, watching something on his laptop.

"Morning." he turned his head and greeted you shortly before focusing back in on whatever he was watching.

You walked around and sat down next to him. "Bored enough to watch the news I see…" No response.

"We could do something today, if you want?" again he said nothing, so you continued, "we could go out for a walk, or stay in if you're not up for that. We could watch movies all day!"

"Whatever you want Y/N." you were now past the point of annoyed.

"Alright, listen." The tone of your voice made him stop what he was doing. He closed his laptop, put it aside, and turned towards you. "You've been avoiding me and I don't know why. If I did something, tell me. If there's something on your mind then tell me. I can't stand the silence anymore."

Pietro heard the anger in your voice and couldn't ignore you any longer. "Y/N, I'm sorry if I offended you. I did not mean to do that–I'm just anxious to get back in the field. I've been stuck here at the tower for almost a week now and I'm getting anxious…that's all." He looked down at his hands and waited for you to respond.

"And you're positive that that's the only thing bothering you? There's nothing else?"

"I'm sure." Maybe he had forgotten about that kiss. There was an empty feeling in your chest. You felt embarrassed to have thought that kiss meant more than it did. But you had no other choice but to forget it and move on.

"Ok. Getting out of here for awhile would probably help. Lets go for that walk."

You and Pietro spent the majority of the day walking around New York. You stopped by a Coffee shop around lunchtime time to grab a bite to eat and then decided to go to an afternoon showing of some old movie Pietro wanted to see.

The two of you got back to the tower at around 9. Wanda sent you txt that said they wouldn't be back until the following day. She said everything went fine, but that Tony was having problems with the jet engine and it wouldn't be safe to fly until he fixed it.

Pietro had gone up to his room to shower, and you decided to do the same. After you got out, you found him in the living room again, looking for movies to watch.

"I found something called Inception. I think we've seen everything else. Is this ok Y/n?"

"Fine with me. Wanda said they won't be back until tomorrow, just so you know." Pietro let out an exasperated sigh and put in the movie. "Is something wrong with that?"

"It's, uh–no it's not a problem." It was obvious he was annoyed, and it was beginning to offend you.

"Pietro, if you don't want to hang out anymore–" Pietro was in front of you in a second, grabbing your face and violently pulling your lips against his. The kiss was passionate and very unexpected.

Before you could respond he pulled away and looked at you with lust filled eyes. "I want you, Y/N. So much that it scares me. I think about you all day, and when I try to sleep, you penetrate my dreams. Every time we're in the same room, I can't keep my eyes off of you. I can't stop myself from thinking about those perfect lips, that perfect figure…" as he spoke, he ran his hands down your sides, stopping when he reached your hips.

"If you don't want this, tell me now. Because once we start, I can't promise I'll be able to stop." He awaited your answer as his eyes roamed your body. Glancing up and down, like a predator seeking out it's prey.

"I want this." Those three words were all he needed. He had picked you up, whisked you to the couch and placed you on his lap in the blink of an eye. You clasped your hands around his neck and collided your mouth into his. His lips were soft and dry. His hands roamed your entire body. First they were at the small of your back, then grasping at your hips. You could feel him harden underneath you.

"oh god, Y/N." he was muttering words underneath his breath as you attacked his neck with kisses and bites. You couldn't understand him in his native tongue, but it turned you on even more.

This was amazing, but you could tell that the both of you needed more. You quickly lifted your shirt over your head and threw it behind you. Pietro audibly gasped, eyes filled with adoration. You grabbed at his shirt and in response, he threw it onto the floor next to yours.

"Upstairs?"

"Uh huh." You couldn't get the words out fast enough. He picked you up and you ended up in his room, lying on your back in seconds.

He quickly kicked off his jeans and then grabbed at your shorts. As he slipped them off, he placed lingering kisses all over your body. Once the both of you were left wearing close to nothing, Pietro climbed on top of you and kissed you softly.

The tension that built up between the two of you on the couch was now deluded, and left in its place was a tender calming moment of slow kisses and affectionate glances.

No words were spoken, simply because there was no need for them. Pietro and you found a rhythm. Almost as if you'd known each other forever. Everything seemed familiar, even though it was new. The both of you were completely in tune with the other.

He began slowly. Allowing the desire to build up. The two of you fit together perfectly. He would enter you agonizingly slow and then pull out almost completely. He continued this until you were practically begging for him to go faster.

As soon as he did, you called out his name in desperation. He responded to your body and continually entered you until everything around you disappeared, climaxing more intensely than you ever had before. The only thing in your world at that moment was Pietro.

The next morning, you awoke in his arms. Memories of the night before flowing into your brain, causing you to smile. Everything seemed perfect.

You rolled over to find Pietro still asleep. You watched him sleep for awhile and let your brain wander. After a few minutes you got up and began heading to the bathroom. As you got up, you heard Pietro stir behind you. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards you.

"How did you sleep beautiful?" the smile on his face lingered as he looked at you, clad in one of his t-shirts that you had slipped on before going to bed.

"Like a baby. I'm headed to the shower." you turned, took a couple steps and then glanced back at him, "you coming?"

Pietro was in step behind you as soon as you spoke.


End file.
